Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah ist ein schöner und unkonventioneller Urvampir, die Tochter von Esther und Mikael und die Schwester von Elijah, Finn, Kol und Henrik. Außerdem ist sie die Halbschwester von Klaus. Anfangs der 3. Staffel wird sie von Klaus zurück ins Leben geholt. In den 20ern war sie in Stefan Salvatore verliebt, der sich an all das durch eine Manipulation von Klaus nicht mehr erinnern kann. Rebekah hat tadellose Instinkte und kann feststellen, ob jemand lügt. Klaus bezeichnet dies als eine übernatürliche Fähigkeit. Geschichte thumb|left|150px|Rebekah im Mittelalter Rebekah wurde im Mittelalter als einzige Tochter der reichen Großgrundbesitzer Mikael und Esther geboren. Über ihre Zeit dort mit ihrer Familie ist nur bekannt, dass sie in einem Dorf mit Werwölfen lebten. Als ihr jüngster Bruder Henrik starb, verwandelte Esther sie und ihre Brüder in Vampire. Bald entdeckte sie, dass Eisenkraut, die Pflanze, die am Boden der Weißeiche wuchs, schädlich für sie war. Nachdem Esther getötet wurde und Mikael sie begrub schworen sich Rebekah, Elijah und Klaus, dass sie für immer und ewig zusammenblieben und sich niemals voneinander abwenden werden. 1920er thumb|left|200px|Rebekah in den 1920ern. In Glorias Bar lernte sie, als sie sich in Chigaco mit Klaus befand, Stefan Salvatore kennen, in den sie sich kurzerhand verliebte. Aber sie blieben nicht lange zusammen, denn am selben Abend kam Mikael, um beide, Klaus und seine Schwester, zu holen. Vor der Flucht manipulierte Klaus Stefan, alles zu vergessen. Rebekah jedoch wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen und entschied sich gegen ihren Bruder, was diesen dazu veranlasste, sie mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch zu neutralisieren. Staffel 3 thumb|200px|Rebekah, bevot sie wiederbelebt wurde. In "Die dunklen Jahre", nachdem die Hexe Gloria Klaus verriet, dass Rebekah das hatte, was man benötigt, um Kontakt mit der Ursprünglichen Hexe aufzunehmen, holte er seine Schwester widerwillig ins Leben. Rebekah war sehr erfreut, Stefan wiederzusehen, wurde aber wütend, nachdem sie merkt, dass ihre Halskette weg ist. In "Stefans Geheimnis" wollte Gloria Rebekahs Kette ausfindig machen, wurde aber von Katherine getötet. Als sie Stefan dabei erwischte, wie er einen der Särge aufmachen wollte, in denen die Urfamilie liegt, und er begann, Fragen über Mikael zu stellen, wurde Rebekah misstrauisch und Klaus überwältigte ihn. thumb|left|200px|Rebekah findet heraus, dass der Doppelgänger ihre Kette hat. Stefan verriet sie in "Die Abrechnung", dass ihr Bruder bei Elena sei. Nachdem sie Stefan ausgeschaltet hatte, der sie angriff, folgte sie Klaus in die Mystic Falls High School. Dort überwältigte sie Caroline und brachte Tyler zu ihrem Bruder. Während Tyler tot war, schaute sie sich Carolines Handy an und entdeckte Bildern, die Elena mit ihrer Halskette zeigten. Wütend ging sie zu Klaus und attackierte Elena anschließend. Nachdem Tyler ein erfolgreicher Hybrid geworden ist, führte sie mit Klaus ein Gespräch und stellte fest, dass er nur Hybriden erschaffen will, um nicht allein zu sein. Daraufhin schickte er sie den Truck holen. Von ihrem Bruder zurückgelassen, zog sie in "Smells Like Teen Spirit" bei den Salvatores ein und meldete sich an der Mystic Falls High School an, um ein Auge auf Tyler zu haben, den sie mit Blutbeuteln belieferte. Sie deklarierte einen Krieg mit Caroline, in dem sie dem Cheerleader-Verein beitritt und ihr offen sagte, sie sei an allen Sachen interessiert, die Caroline hatte, inklusive Tyler. Sie ging auch aufs Bonfire-Fest, wo Damon sie betören sollte. Sie durchschaute ihn aber und stach ihn mit einem Pfahl. Später tauchte sie bei Tyler auf und nahm ihm ein Mädchen mit, das er dann auch biss. thumb|200px|Klaus hat ihre Mutter getötet. In "Die Ur-Familie" suchte Elena Rebekah auf und drohte ihr, Mikael freizulassen, falls sie keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen gab. Anfangs war Rebekah ablehnend, doch später schrieb sie Elena vorbeizukommen. Sie begannen über Rebekahs Vergangenheit zu reden - wie sie alle zu Vampiren wurden. So erfuhr Elena, dass Esther, die Mutter der Urvampire, die ursprüngliche Hexe war und ihre Familie verwandelte. Später erzählte Elena ihr, dass Klaus ihre Mutter tötete. Anfangs wollte sie es nicht glauben, weinte dann aber sehr, als sie die Wahrheit akzeptierte. thumb|left|200px|Elena erdolcht Rebekah. In der Folge "Die Homecoming-Party" bestätigte sie ihrem Bruder am Telefon, dass Mikael tot sei und wollte, dass er schnell zurückkam. Nach einer kalten Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater, dem sie vorwarf, er sei Schuld, dass sie zu Vampiren wurden, machte sie sich für ihren ersten Homecoming-Tanz zurecht. Elena kam zu ihr und gab ihr die Halskette wieder. Als Rebekah ihre menschliche Seite zeigte und anfing, Elena zu mögen, neutralisierte diese sie mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, weil sie und Damon glaubten, sie könnte ihnen in den Rücken fallen, bei dem Versuch, Klaus zu töten. Sie wurde in den Keller gesperrt und Klaus rief sie an, um sie über Mikaels Tod zu informieren. thumb|200px|Klaus erdolcht Rebekah erneut. Um Jeremys Leben nicht mehr zu gefährden, ging Elena einen Deal mit Klaus ein. Er versprach Jeremy in Ruhe lassen und Elena führte ihn zu Rebekah in den Keller. Klaus entfernte den Dolch, versicherte ihr, dass er Rebekah im Griff habe, weil sie wütend auf Elena wäre, da sie sie neutralisiert hatte, und nahm sie mit. In seinem gerade gebautem Haus kam Rebekah langsam wieder zu sich. Bevor sie sich ganz regeneriert hatte, erdolchte sie Klaus jedoch erneut mit trauriger Miene. Elijah entfernte ihren Dolch und zusammen mit Finn und Kol griff sie Klaus an, da sie nun wusste, dass er ihre Mutter getötet hatte. Sie verkündete, Elena zu töten und dann ohne Klaus als Familie weiterzuleben. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, als Esther das Haus betrat. thumb|left|200px|Rebekah wird von Elijah aufgehalten Als Elena nach einem Krankenhausbesuch bei Alaric heimfahren wollte, hielt Rebekah sie auf und wollte sie aus Rache dafür beißen, dass Elena sie neutralisiert hatte. Doch Elijah hielt sie auf und sagte ihr, sie sollte verschwinden. Im Haus der Mikaelson-Familie machten sich Finn und Kol für einen am Abend stattfindenden Ball fertig und wütend kam Klaus herein, der drohte, Rebekah einen weiteren Dolch durchs Herz zu stoßen, falls sie Elena noch einmal Schaden zufüge. Im Mystic Grill ging sie zu Matt, den sie auf den Ball als Tanzpartner einlud. Während des Balls tanzte sie mit Matt, später mit Damon, der ihr ein Kompliment machte. thumb|right|200px|Rebekah trinkt den verzauberten Champagner Unwissend von Esthers Plan, die Familie magisch zu verbinden, trank sie den Champagner, der mit Elenas Blut versetzt war, und wurde mit ihren Geschwistern verbunden. Sie und Kol hatten ursprünglich vor, Matt zu töten, um Elena leiden zu lassen. Doch als Matt nett zu ihr war, sagte sie Kol, dies nicht zu tun. Dieser hingegen widersetzte sich und brach Matt die Hand. Rebekah kam später zu Matt ins Grill, um sich für die Tat ihres Bruders zu entschuldigen, wurde jedoch abgewiesen. Sie und Damon redeten an der Bar, woraufhin Damon ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken spendierte. Im nächsten Augenblick sah man sie in Damons Schlafzimmer, wie sie sich die Kleider vom Körper rissen, und offentsichtlich miteinander schlafen werden. Nachdem sie eine Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten, beschlossen Damon und sie, keine große Sache daraus zu machen und Elena, die zufällig an der Tür war, erfuhr von Damons Nacht. Rebekah wurde sofort, zuhause ankommend, von dem gelangweilten Kol geärgert. Als er und Klaus schließlich gingen, äußerte Elijah seine Zweifel an Esther, doch Rebekah tat dies ab, indem sie ihm sagte, ihre Mutter liebe sie. Nachdem Elijah von Elena erfahren hatte, dass Esther alle ihre Kinder töten wolle, wurde Rebekah als Wache eingesetzt. Als Alaric Kol neutralisierte, wurde auch Rebekah außer Gefecht gesetzt, erwachte aber bald wieder. Als Elena in die Höhle mit den Zeichnungen an der Wand kam, war Rebekah durch den Schutzzauber ausgesperrt, drohte aber ein Feuer zu legen, falls Elena nicht rauskommt. Als Esthers Ritual schließlich fehlschlug, ließ Rebekah sie gehen und Elijah bereute, dass er Rebekahs Hass auf Elena ausgenutzt hatte. Rebekah teilte Klaus dann mit, dass sie ihn gehasst hatte, als sie erfuhr, er hätte ihre Mutter getötet, doch ihr fiel auf, dass er der einzige war, der sie nie verlassen hatte. Dann erzählte sie, dass die Weißeiche noch da war, da ein Setzling gepflanzt wurde. In Folge 16 ist Rebekah auf der Suche nach der alten Weißeiche. Darum fragt sie Carol Lockwood nach Hinweisen, die ihr mitteilt, dass der alte Baum vor enigen Jahren abgeholzt worden war. Sie erfährt, dass die Familie der Salvatores damals die Abholzungsbücher führte. Nun versucht sie, durch Damon und Stefan an Informationen zu gelangen. Die Vampirin Sage, die Rebekah schon aus früherer Zeit kennt und hasst, und Damon planen einen Rachezuggegen Rebekah, um an die Informationen ihrer Pläne zu gelangen. Damon lädt Rebekah und Sage zu einer Party in das Salvatore-Haus ein und die Beiden schlafen schließlich miteinander. Nun ist es für Sage einfach, in Rebekah's Kopf einzudringen und sich die Informationen zu holen. Später erfährt Rebekah von Sage, die ihre große Liebe Finn nicht gefährden will, dass Damon den Plan verfolgt, sie und ihre Geschwister mit dem alten Weißeichenholz, aus der die Wickery Bridge gebaut wurde, zu töten. Um das zu verhindern, brennt sie die gesamte Brücke ab. In der nächsten Folge will Rebekah Rache ausüben und beginnt, Damon Salvatore zu foltern. Als sie nicht mehr Lust hat Damon zu Foltern lässt sie ihn frei. In der 19. Folge trifft sie auf ihre Mutter die dann vor ihren Augen stirbt. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Laut Klaus hat nur Rebekah diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürt, wenn jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. Die Blutlinie, die der jeweilige Urvampir erschaffen hat, stirbt mit dem "Erschaffer" aus. *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir temporär töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Pfähle': Holzpfähle können Urvampire nicht töten, sie jedoch für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzen. *'Eisenkraut': Auch Urvampire werden von Eisenkraut verbrannt, heilen jedoch so schnell, dass der Schaden in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden ist. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. Auftritte Staffel Drei *Die dunklen Jahre *Stefans Geheimnis *Die Abrechnung *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Die Ur-Familie *Die Homecoming-Party *Der neue Deal (nur neutralisiert) *Der verschlossene Sarg *Gefährliche Liebschaften *All meine Kinder *1912 *Alter Ego *The Murder Of One *Heart Of Darkness (als Rebekah/Esther) *Do Not Go Gentle (als Rebekah/Esther) *Before Sunset *The Departed Galerie Rebekah im Mittelalter.jpg Ordinary.jpg RBK1920.png The End of the affair.jpg Rebekah neutralisiert.jpg Rebekah Student.png Rebekah Handy.jpg Rebekah weint.png Elena erdolcht Rebekah.jpg Rebekah im Keller.jpg Klaus erdolcht Rebekah.PNG Alle Geschwister.jpg Rebekah.png Esther familie.jpg Vampire Diaries 58-1.jpg RebekahBall.jpg Vampire Diaries 58-8.jpg Toast Rebekah.jpg Rebekah.jpg Claire holt.png|Claire Holt -3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-rebekah-29186916-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah 3x15 Kategorie:Urvampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Neutralisiert Kategorie:Getötet von Mikael Kategorie:Getötet von Klaus Kategorie:Getötet von Elena Gilbert Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Mystic Falls High School Student Kategorie:Cheerleading-Team Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Antagonist